User blog:ToonLinkMinions11/Important announcement
A mind just popped up that I could make some major changes in the wiki. First of all, it would be more logical if I changed Geo LTD.'s name into something like Gingo Animation, Gingo Studios, or simply Gingo, because I'm a little bit uncomfortable about a company that shares the same name as its franchise or whatever. In fact, this may take forever to do this before I got a lot of Geo LTD-related there in the wiki (as well as the Geo LTD. wiki, in which I may rename the wiki into Gingo Wiki). In addition, this would be also more logical if I abandoned the Blur Animation Workshop entirely, so that this won't copy DreamWorks Animation's Pacific Data Images. Secondly, I'm also a little bit uncomfortable about having two characters with the Geo name, which are Geo Jones (from the Geo the Creature series) and Geo Guy (from the Geo Universal series). This would make the bad users via Encylopedia Dramatica (especially BOOTLEG-LUCKY/SillyEggs/SI-LLY) to hate my stuff for whatever reason. I actually don't feel like changing Geo G.'s name into Geoff Cohen or something like that... since I got a lot of drawings that had the Geo G. signature on them, as well as content on the wiki's pages. Oh, and did I forget to mention this? Geo Universal could be a spin-off to the Geo the Creature series, as well as both of these series could be similar to The Hub series Dan Vs. Oh, another mind like this just came up today, in which I may probably ditch MYCUN soon, as some of my haters called my crossover series "MYCUNT" and it's not a very good sign right here. However, I don't feel like getting rid of MYCUN, since my all-time favorite Disney character Hiro Hamada from Big Hero 6 and the apes from the Planet of the Apes reboot franchise were in it. Speaking of Gingo Animation (or perhaps Geo LTD.), I'm also considering of changing the company's foundation date into something like 2001 or 2002, thus making Gingo producing CGI feature films only. Gingo's film schedule would be similar of the now-abandoned MYCUN Studios. In fact, this would follow the model of one of Damen Walker's fan-made companies Splash Animation. All of Gingo Animation's films could be often distributed by Universal Pictures. Here's the film schedule for Gingo that would be like. Notice some release dates are changed. Or else, maybe I could keep the same but make Paint World (1996), Matt and Jeff (1998), or Geo: The Greatest Movie Ever (2002) as Gingo's first feature film and then Lost in a City (or Computerpolis) would make Gingo's first CGI feature film. Also, I'm planning to get rid some of Geo LTD/Gingo's subsidiaries (especially Creature Color Animation). Hey, wait a minute, if I actually abandon the entire Geo the Creature series, then I'll take the role of a new series known as Gabriel Garza, thus making Gabriel the mascot of Gingo Animation. In fact, I'm also thinking of moving to the Gingo wiki in order to make way for the new Geo LTD. now called Gingo Animation. Also, all of the Glass Ball-related pages (including Geo TV, Cland Ann, Planetokio, etc.) will be there in the Gingo wiki, too. I'll most likely keep the people of Gingo's films, but I may have to remove the Blur Studio people. What about Lix Animation Digital? Well, I will make a Lix wiki, VERY soon. Also, I forgot to mention this: I won't be in school tomorrow because I have a doctors appointment and a dentist appointment. That's all I can think of to say. I'll see you all on the Gingo wiki sometime. This is Gabriel Garcia, signing out! Category:Blog posts